


Thirteen Bells

by TheAwesomeWriter



Series: Doctor Who: Series Eleven [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeWriter/pseuds/TheAwesomeWriter
Summary: Falling from an exploding TARDIS, the Doctor finds herself dazed and disorientated in the middle of a war zone in Lybia, where her old enemies the Daleks are attempting to change the course of human history. And she, along with an imprisoned soldier, are all that stands between them and world domination.





	Thirteen Bells

* * *

**Disclaimer:**   _Doctor Who and all related objects and concepts are owned by BBC. I own nothing except Gregory Oliphant and this version of the Thirteenth Doctor._

 **Rating:**   _Teen_

 **Genre:**   _Sci Fi_

 **Warnings:**   _Explosions, aliens, the usual Doctor Who Warnings!_

 **Story Summary:** _Falling from an exploding TARDIS, the Doctor finds herself dazed and disorientated in the middle of a war zone in Lybia, where her old enemies the Daleks are attempting to change the course of human history. And she, along with an imprisoned soldier, are all that stands between them and world domination._

 **Thank You:**   _Thank you to Fester from the Doctor Who Fanon Wiki for brainstorming with me in the last stages of writing this story. If you like this, then go and read his stories on the wiki. They're brilliant!_

* * *

**Chapter I: The Doctor Regenerates**

* * *

The TARDIS hummed and thrummed gently as she soared through the night sky above the battlegrounds of the nineteen hundred and fourteen Christmas Armistice. For once, at least for now, everything was peaceful. She was in fine form, if a little aged, and her thief was due to undergo another regeneration to live; it had taken some incredibly sneaky work from her, work which had included crossing her own timeline deliberately and intentionally to cause time to be thrown out when Testimony had tried to return the Brigadier's ancestor back to his own time. Some of her best work if she said so herself.

"Doctor... I let you go..."

Her thief threw back his arms and exploded with a force ten times more powerful then a nuclear explosion - Regeneration energy flew everywhere, bouncing off the walls, the console, the floor, and her aged parts sparked and smoked and something, though she wasn't sure what, exploded deep within her bowels.

Her thief's regeneration ended and, at last, there was the new Doctor. The newest body to continue on, the newest Doctor to save the world, though the TARDIS could already see many more in her mind's eye.

Her thief blinked, a ring dropped from the long fingers and bounced off the floor into the grating below, and her thief reached forward and pressed one of the buttons on the console.

_WARNING: COMPLETE COLOSSAL SYSTEM WIDE FAILURE. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY._

A system finally snapping, the lock to the doors flicking open, the TARDIS lurched violently, sending bookshelves toppling. Paper flew everywhere, filling the console room with an enormous blizzard of paper. One of the roundels on the wall exploded and the Doctor, dazed from the regeneration, slipped over different feet in an attempt to avoid the explosion, barely catching the console for support. The cloister bell began to ring and fire roared deep inside the console as the TARDIS lurched, spinning and shaking wildly. Horizontal now, the Doctor hanging for dear life, the console clicked once, a date plucked out of the TARDIS's internal memory banks - or was it the future banks? - and the Doctor clapped a second hand to the console, hair blowing wildly.

The console exploded with an ear splintering, Earth shattering bang and the part clasped to the Doctor's hand tumbled downwards, straight through the door, the Doctor still attached to the other end.

The TARDIS console exploded again and, with several of her hope ringing wheezes, she vanished in a flash of light, leaving her thief tumbling to the ground, screaming.

 _This,_ thought the Doctor, staring up at the TARDIS, wind rushing past, hair wildly blowing,  _is really going to hurt. I hope you picked somewhere soft for me to land, Old Girl._

Down, down, down the Doctor fell, disappearing under the cloud layer.

*****Thirteen Bells*****

Half an hour later, staring down at the coming-ever-closer building, the Doctor was certain that the TARDIS had _not_ picked a soft landing, or, if she _had_ picked a soft landing, she had missed her target by a long shot.

 _Oh, this is going to hu-_  and, screaming, the Doctor crashed through the roof off the stone building, bounced off a bed, flew through the air with an almost cartwheel like flail, smashed down onto a toilet, and landed in a puddle of water on the floor.

"Rassilon's polka dotted underwear, that hurt!" cried the Doctor, standing, hand to forehead, skidding and slipping in the puddle of water. The room span in the limited field of vision through the dust and debris and, blinking back the darkness, eyes rolling back, the Doctor fainted flat into the ground.

"What on Earth?" breathed Gregory Oliphant, coughing and spluttering as he stepped forward into the light, sea blue eyes staring down at the unconscious body on the floor in front of him.

* * *

 


End file.
